New Start
by debssofs
Summary: It's time for Sarah and Juliet to stop dancing around each other and just dive in to the other one... Not my best summary... sorry xD


**A.N. My new story, because I think that is unfair that they killed Juliet, and because Juliet and Sarah are really hot together I thought… why not! So this is my take starting with the conversation that they have when they're trying to find out who's the mole on DEA after Gates get hit by a car.**

**I own nothing, like anything that looks like coming from the show, its lines or the people represented unless that it's an original and that I would tell you. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

"How do you know that?" Juliet asks but really not that mad.  
"Because I'm smarter than you" Sarah says but the little twinkle in her eyes shows Juliet that she is kidding.  
"Funny. Are those new jokes? You've been hanging way too much time with Radner."  
"Why Deputy Sanders if I didn't know you I would say that that I heard was jealousy" Sarah smirked.

Everyone in the time that Sarah had joined the team could see the way that they treat each other, the way that they look to each other and the way that they always look for the other when they are out on the job and bullets are flying over their heads, but also every one of them knew better than to comment on how they thought that their relationship was changing, because pissing Sarah or Juliet on their own was bad enough but pissing both at same time would be like walking through hell.

"Jealousy? Why, would you have a problem with that?" Juliet was trying to get a reaction out of Sarah. Truth be told they had been flirting their way into each other's life since Sarah had join the team, and Juliet was getting tired of so many mixed signals. She just wanted to know where to stand.

"Not at all, because I can provide you a good ride myself"

That caught Juliet off guard, and left the brunet cop speechless.

"See, now that was a joke like Radner. Ok I need to go, I told Gates that I would see him at the hospital and I would tell him how things are working in the case, but maybe we could go for a beer later, off the clock?"

'_This is it' _Juliet thought '_She is taking the first step, and I can't think in any reason to say no. the only one would be the fact that we work together but we can deal with it, right? We are professionals.'_

'_Oh god. She is just staring to me. Maybe I was to forward with the conversation, but I just thought that we were flirting like always.'_

"Hey Juliet? Now would be the right time for you to say 'yes Sarah I would love to see you later and have a beer'"

That voice belonged to Mason's and it caught both of them off guard because Mason never wants to put himself between the others lives, especially with the problems that is having with his wife.

"Yes of course I'll go out with you. For a beer. And just a beer because tomorrow we have to work and to wake up really early, and I'm shutting up now. "

Sarah chuckled – because Juliet never rambles – and walked away from them towards the exit door and to her car. She needed to tell Gates that they were getting closer to find out who was the one who killed is DEA friend and also tried to run him over on the street.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of hours of paperwork, Juliet started getting nervous. It was almost time to meet Sarah, but now the problems we're just beginning. '_what am I gonna dress? Should I go for casual? Or maybe go for my LBD (little black dress)?_

With all the talk with herself Juliet didn't notice that the time had pass that she was still in work and wearing a pair of tight black jeans her combat boots and a black shirt with her leather jacket.

While walking out of the office she just thought 'Here goes nothing.'

XXXXXXXXXX

All the other way around town at the hospital Sarah and Gates where talking until Gates stopped and said "Are you going somewhere?"

"What I have no idea of what you're talking about" Sarah was always proud of being a fast and quick thinker but her comeback just made Gates more suspicious.

"Come on Sarah, just because I'm on a hospital bed I didn't become stupid. What's going on with you?"

After the day Gates had she didn't had the guts to lie to him so she went with the true "I'm meeting Juliet for a beer in a little bit and I'm a little bit nervous."

"A little bit nervous? You spent the last hour and a half looking to the watch counting the minutes, so I would say that a little is definitely not the best word for you to use. Even with that, I think that is time for the two of you to just stop play around each other and just get on with it"

"Do you really think that she said yes to me because she's into me?"

"You're kidding right? You two have been flirting and throwing mixed signals to the other since I now you two, and yes I think she is into you."

"Ok Doctor Phil, it's time for me to go. Wish me luck!"

"You don't need luck, just have fun"

_Yeah have fun that should be easy…_

XXXXXXXXXX

The bar was packed and the music loud but for Juliet her heart beat was the loudest sound in there.

'_I just hope that she actually comes and that she enjoys this night'_

All of this was running through hermind when Sarah walked up to her, and she was just speechless. After long minutes just staring

"You look amazing…"

"You're just perfect…"

They started talking over each other and that led them to a furious blush.

Until Juliet took the reins of the conversation. "Ok we've been out with the guys and we can normally hold a conversation without all of this awkwardness so lets do this just like on kinder garden. One step at time and the first one is ' hey can you give us two beers please?"

During Juliet speech Sarah was just chuckling " nice, first you'll get me drunk, then you'll try jump into my pants?"

"Oh miss Montgomery, I'm not the only one trying the jumping tonight"

With that Juliet walk to the dance floor while Sarah just stood there watching Juliet body moving with the music flow and before she lost her nerve she start walking over to Juliet and her last thought was '_Here goes nothing'_


End file.
